


Labor Day

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie gives birth to Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor Day

"Isaac's late," Natalie muttered out as she laid in the hospital bed her hand resting on her belly. She was in labor with her first child and her husband was running late. "He never should have let Taylor convince him to go to that damn fucking party," she said through clenched teeth as a contraction hit.

Diana looked over at Natalie, "It's not like he knew you'd go into labor. You weren't even due until November," she smiled as she reached for her daughter-in-law's hand.

Making a face at the woman's comment Natalie knew Diana was right. She wasn't due until November. She had been planning her delivery for months now based on the date she had and yet that had all been blown to hell because here she laid two weeks before her supposed due date in labor.

Hearing the door to her room open she looked up. When she saw Zac come into the room she sighed a part of her wishing it had been Ike.

"Any words from your brothers?" Diana asked as she squeezed Natalie's hand softly.

Zac made a face as he looked at the women, "There was a really bad wreck on the interstate," he sighed. "Apparently they are stuck in a traffic jam." he confessed almost scared of Natalie's reaction more than his mothers. He had heard horror stories of women in birth and Natalie was already proving to be quite the handful after just two hours of labor.

Sighing at Zac's news Natalie rolled her eyes," Just fucking great," she whimpered out as another contraction hit and she made a face.

Seeing Natalie make a face Zac walked closer to the bed and sat down in a free chair, "Does it hurt?" he asked though he knew that question was dumb. Of course it hurt.

"What the hell do you think Zachary Walker," Natalie snapped at him as she made another face when a contraction hit again. "Of course it hurts. I have a watermelon trying to get out of me," she groaned out as she glared at him slightly. She had to bite her tongue from revealing that the watermelon very well could have came from him. That this very well could be his fault but she stopped herself. She stopped herself because that would only cause problems that she wasn't ready for. Anyway Isaac was the better option. Zac was just a kid and she couldn't do that to him.

Zac frowned before reaching for Natalie's other hand, "Sorry," he whispered out as he chewed on his lip. "Maybe you can try to distract yourself," he spoke before nodding. "Remember that one time in February when we all listened to Taylor and went skinny dipping at the lake," he laughed. "It was so cold."

Diana just shook her head at that statement. She would have to remember to ground Zac later for even going skinny dipping.

Natalie laughed some as she held onto Zac's hand letting Diana's go, "How could I forget that," she answered as she locked eyes with him. That night had been the first time she had done it with Zac. They had needed the warmth even after piling under tons of blankets. It was after that they became a couple at least until Kate had came back and wanted Zac back.

Hearing Natalie's words Zac smiled more, "It was the best night of my life," he nodded giving her a wink. "Even if I think my thing may have frozen off."

"Zachary Walker," Diana said sternly as she eyed her son.

Zac blushed as his mom scolded him, "Sorry mom," he laughed slightly as he felt Natalie squeeze his hand again making another face. "You can do this Nat," he told her honestly. "Just breathe and squeeze my hand."

Diana couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Zac may have been only a teenager but he was doing really good at coaching Natalie through the birthing process. Something she would have expected from Isaac. If Taylor had been here he would have probably fainted by now but Zac god her boy was acting like such a man and it made tears come to her eyes.

"I..I am gonna go call your mom," Diana said as she stood from the chair. "See if her plane has landed in Tulsa yet."

Watching Diana leave Natalie wanted to object but instead she just looked at Zac, "I can't do this," she frowned as she shook her head. "I just can't. I don't know how."

"It will come natural," Zac told her as he slipped into the bed beside her, "Just try to rest for right now and maybe when you wake up Isaac and your mom will be here and things will be okay," he smiled sadly before kissing her forehead. He half wished his being here would be enough for her but maybe he had lost his ability to care so much for her when he dumped her the moment Kate had shown the least bit of interest in him again.

Natalie laughed slightly at his words but closed her eyes, "You try resting when a watermelon wants out of you," she muttered to him.

"Thankfully I'll never go through that," Zac teased as he watched Natalie. Going silent he waited until she was asleep and her breathing even before slipping out of her bed. "I love you," he whispered to her sleeping figure. "I love you and this baby so much."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Natalie screamed out as she sat up awake as ever. There was now a doctor and two nurses in her room along with Zac. Isaac was still stuck in traffic and her mom's plane was delayed. She would have chosen Diana to stay in here with her but for some reason she wasn't comfortable with Diana seeing her down there especially as she pushed a baby out.

"You're doing good Mrs. Hanson," the doctor spoke as he looked at the brunette. "Just one more push and your baby is gonna be here."

Hearing the doctor Natalie looked at Zac before squeezing his hand again and pushing with all she had in here. It was when she laid back that she felt tears sting her eyes as a cry soon sounded in the room.

"It's a boy," the doctor told the couple in front of him once he had pulled the baby out the rest of the way. "It's a boy who has a set of lungs," he laughed as the babies cries got louder. "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" he asked as he turned to the boy in the room.

Zac felt his eyes widen at the man's words but he didn't correct them. Instead he nodded and cut his nephew's cord watching as they took the baby away after that to clean him off. After that it seemed things flew by but eventually he saw them hand Natalie her son and he couldn't help but feel tears in his own eyes.

Holding the baby boy in her arms Natalie smiled as she looked down at him, "He's adorable," she muttered as she looked at Zac seeing him watching her. "He's adorable and we made a great team," she winked at him as she held the baby out. "D..do you want to hold your nephew?" she asked softly. "I mean you did help his mom through the birth."

Nodding Zac took the baby from Natalie's arms, "Does he have a name yet?" he asked her. "Because he looks like a Theodore. You know from Alvin and the chipmunks."

Natalie made a face at Zac, "You didn't just compare my baby to a chipmunk," she laughed as she shook her head. "But we don't have a name for him. Isaac kind of wants to call him Isaac but I think it's kind of eh for a first name but Theodore Isaac goes really well together," she nodded looking at the baby in Zac's arms. "Theodore Isaac Hanson."

At those words the baby cried and Zac raised his eyebrow as he locked eyes with Natalie, "Guess the little chipmunk approves of his name."

"Guess he does," Natalie nodded as she chewed on her lip. Again it was almost hard for her to keep her secret but she had too. She had to keep her lie up for Theodore..for Theo. Though a part of her wouldn't have minded right now if Zac was the father of her baby. Maybe for the moment she could pretend. She could pretend they were a happy family and that they'd always be that way.


End file.
